


Calzones and Phones

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Party, antisocial, calzones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico gets dragged to a party, and meets Will





	

Nico groaned as Jason dragged him to a stupid house party. ‘C’mon Neeks it’ll be fun!” Jason insisted.  
“Call me Neeks again and you’ll be a dead man, Grace” He grumbled.  
“Noted” Jason said, not really caring. When they arrived at the party, Percy and his crowd were already there, so Jason took off, and Nico found a nice corner to sit in and be antisocial in. He watched over the party as if it was a nature documentary, waiting to leave. Then the unexpected happened. Somebody started talking to him. The stranger was super handsome, and freckles were sprayed across his face like stars in the night sky.  
“Hi! I’m Will Solace. What’s your name?” He asked.  
“Nico.” Nico responded, not looking Will in the eye.  
“Are you going to eat or just sit there?” He said.  
“I dunno. I could go for one of the calzone things.” Nico said, fiddling his thumbs.  
“Okay. I’ll go grab you some.” Before Nico could protest, Will was sitting next to him with a plate of calzones and chips.  
“Thanks.” Nico said, digging in.  
“What's your phone number?” Will requested. Nico wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to him. “646-555-9132 I’ll call you sometime, okay?” He asked.  
Nico swallowed and said: “If you don’t call, what’s the point of having my number?”  
“Touche”


End file.
